


Erotyczne fantazje 94

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 94

Nie tracąc czasu, Ruby pchnęła Weiss na łóżko, obracając ją na brzuch i zdejmując jej majtki. Chwilę potem głośny jęk odbił się echem w całym pokoju, kiedy dziedziczka poczuła jak jej dziewczyna weszła w nią, wsadzając swój członek w jej ciasny tyłek.

Zrobiła to zdecydowanym ruchem, żeby później chwycić włosy dziedziczki, zmuszając ją do uniesienia głowy wysoko, podczas gdy penetrowała ją szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami swojego penisa.

Weiss jęczała głośno, poddając się rozkoszom oraz poruszając ciałem rytmicznie, w miarę ruchów swojej liderki. Ruby uderzyła dłonią z całej siły w tyłek swojej partnerki, poprawiając kolejnym klapsem i kolejnym. Dziedziczka błagała o więcej.

Chwilę potem, chwyciła Weiss za biodra i naparła na nią z całej siły, dochodząc w niej. Nasienie wypełniło wnętrze tyłka białowłosej łowczyni, a gdy Ruby wyciągnęła z niej swojego członka, biała substancja zaczęła wylewać się na zewnątrz.


End file.
